Cancer
by Talent Scout
Summary: Ash get's cancer and leaves his group, frees his pokemon and meets up with Team Rocket. Will he ever see Misty again?


Cancer-an AAMRN   
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, I am sorry to say. Nintendo, Gamefreak and 4kids productions do.   
  
Summary: People aren't always what they seem to be.... A P.O.V.   
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Prologue   
  
What's going on? Sure, it looks like I'm having a great time, but I'm not. This isn't going as well as I thought it was. With a once-was friend who's always making fun of me, life isn't working quite as well as I thought it was. I haven't been feeling that well lately, and that worries me. My pokemon are starting to turn against me. I have no idea why. I'm as kind and gentle to them as always. I don't know what's gotten into them. Maybe my friends can help me with this problem... No, they've been pushing me away too. What am I going to do? "Pika pika pikachu!" Pikachu sings as she walks. She's been riding on me less and less these days. But that's not only what's worrying me. Something's gonna happen, I just know it. Something that might bring an end to my pokemon training. I don't know what it is. I start to mope. I don't know why. I just feel so rotten and horrible today. My pokemon seem to be turning away from me. I suddenly know what to do. I stop, and call out all of my pokemon. Bulbasaur, Charizard, Squirtle and Pidgeotto come out. Pikachu walks forward to talk to them, all of them turning away. "Guys." I say, getting their attention. I have a proposition to make. I noticed that you have been treating me like you were angry with me these past few days. If I have done something to offend you, I'm sorry. But if that won't work, I'm offering you something. Freedom. Life without a trainer. If you all go, then there is something I'm not doing right as a trainer, and I am going to quit. If some of you leave, I will continue on, but I won't be quite as happy without all of you. If none of you go, then I'll continue on, as if this decision had never happened. Remember, before you make your choice, this is for the rest of your life. I don't care what happens. I only want you to be happy. Charizard, I know you'll go, since you seem to be angrier than the rest. I only want one thing of you, if you go. Take your pokeballs, and get into them whenever there is any danger. Ok?" "Pi..ka?" "Squirtle squirt?" "ROAR!" "Pidgo?" "Yes. I just want you to be happy. You don't know just how much this is hurting me." Pidgeotto, Bulbasaur and Squirtle all walk away with tears in their eyes. Well, Pidgeotto is flying. They think I am abandoning them. Charizard flies off quite happily. Pikachu stays. "Thanks, but you know that I can't be a trainer with only one pokemon." "Pika chu, pikapi." [I know, Ash.] My friends have gone into town for something. They didn't say what. They didn't want me to come. I write a note and leave it at the campsite.   
  
Misty and Brock   
  
I don't know what has been going on lately. I'm sorry if I have offended you. But it is too late to forgive. I am quitting training. I don't know where I'll go, or what I'll do, but I can't take being treated like this any longer. Goodbye, both of you. Pikachu is coming with me, but the others chose to go back to the wild.   
  
Ash   
  
With that, I lay the note down and walk off, Pikachu at my side.   
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I stay hidden as I watch Misty and Brock come back. They drop sacks full of what they have bought, and start looking for me. "Maybe he went off to catch some more pokemon." Brock suggests. "If he did, then there would be a note here somewhere." Brock found the note, and started reading it. His face darkened considerably. "Ash has quit." Was all he said, and he handed it to Misty. "Why would he do a thing like that?" "Read it and find out." Tears come to Misty's eyes as she reads it. I can not take any more. I walk away with Pikachu, never to be seen again by those two. Tears roll down my cheeks as we walk away. I never could have told them. I think I should tell Pikachu now. "Pikachu, I have something to tell you." I say as soon as we are far enough away. "Pika pikapi?" [What is it Ash?] "I'm... not as healthy as you would think." "Pika pikachu pikapi?" [What do you mean, Ash?] "I mean that I have a disease." "Pika pikapika, pikapi?" [What kind, Ash?] "It's kinda hard to say..." "Pika pikachu?" [What is it?] "It's serious, Pikachu. The reason I wanted to be a pokemon master is I'm not sure if I'll survive." "Pika?" [Really?] "Yes. Pikachu, I have cancer." "PIKA? Pi pikapi!" [YOU DO? Oh, Ash!] "I was lucky to get my mom to let me go on a journey at all. That's why I can't go home. She wouldn't let me leave again. It was in remission, but... I think it's starting to come back." "Pika, chu?" [Oh no, that's bad, isn't it?] "Yes, it is. I can't tell my friends now, not after I've left." "Pika... Pikapi pikachu." [No... You can always go back, Ash!] "No, I can't. I could never tell them." "Pika, pikapi." [Yes you can, Ash.] "No, I can't. Come on Pikachu. Let's go." As we walk off, I think of all the good times we've had together. I remember a song, but it seems so useless now. It will never be, but the song still plays in my mind, and seems to float on the wind.   
  
You've been such a good friend   
  
I've known you since I don't know when   
  
We've got lots of friends,   
  
But they come and go   
  
Even though we've never said it,   
  
there's something that the two of us both know.   
  
Together, forever no matter how long   
  
From now until the end of time   
  
We'll be together and you can be sure,   
  
that forever and a day   
  
That's how long we'll stay,   
  
Together and forever more.   
  
Always gone that extra mile,   
  
depended on you all the while   
  
Even in the good and bad times,   
  
You will see.   
  
From now until our journey's end,   
  
You know you can always count on me.   
  
Together, forever no matter how long   
  
From now until the end of time   
  
We'll be together and you can be sure,   
  
that forever and a day   
  
That's how long we'll stay,   
  
Together and forever more.   
  
No matter where our destiny leads,   
  
I'll be there for you, always come through,   
  
And that you can believe!   
  
Together, forever no matter how long   
  
From now until the end of time   
  
We'll be together and you can be sure,   
  
that forever and a day   
  
That's how long we'll stay,   
  
Together and forever more.   
  
I sigh as I walk with Pikachu. I see a cabin up ahead, and I run up to it and peek in. Team Rocket is in there. It seems silly, but I have to turn to some human with my secret, and I can't and won't tell Misty or Brock. Nervously, I knock on the door. When Jessie answers it, she looks shocked. "We haven't done anything to you, twerp, so why are you here?" "I... needed someone to talk to." "Why don't you talk with the girl?" "I can't talk to them." "Why not?" "They would either treat me like I was fragile, or stay away from me." Jessie looks a little worried, but lets me in just the same. James and Meowth stand up, about to protest to my being here, but a few whacks from Jessie quiet them down. Well, that may be because she's knocked them unconscious. They wake up in a few minutes, and Jessie invites me to sit down. I do so, and tell them everything. When I'm finished, tears are coming from their eyes. Jessie looks up. "How are we supposed to know you're telling the truth?" She asks. I say nothing and hand her an envelope. Inside it are my hospital records. "It is true..." She whispers. "Yes, it is." I suddenly get an idea. I grab the records back, and race off. "Thanks for your help!" I cry as I run. Pikachu follows. Meowth makes a move to capture it, but Jessie stops him. She's showing more compassion than I've ever seen before. When I reach the camp, it's late at night. I drop the envelope next to Misty with a note, saying:   
  
Misty and Brock,   
  
Inside this envelope are all explanations. At least, part of them, but they might be enough to let you figure out the rest.   
  
Ash, the not-so-healthy ex-pokemon trainer   
  
I stay nearby, for I want to see what they'll do. I sleep little that night, and that can't be good, but I just can't seem to sleep. I wake up when the sun rises. So do Misty and Brock. Misty catches sight of the envelope right away. I watch as she reads the note, then takes out the records. She sees what's at the top, and without reading any more, she wakes Brock up. "BROCK! THESE ARE HOSPITAL RECORDS! SOMETHING"S WRONG WITH ASH!" Brock woke up, rubbing his ears. "What's wrong with him?" "I'm not sure. I haven't read that far yet." Saying so, Misty read further into it, and as she saw what it was, her eyes went wide and her face paled. "Brock, Ash has CANCER!" Brock immediately snatched it away, but what it said was the same. "Oh, no. He's out there by himself with cancer?!" Brock said, worriedly and angrily. "He's not alone, Brock. He has Pikachu." "Yes, but, what good is a pokemon going to do if the cancer starts spreading?" "You're right Brock. We've got to find him." This is just what I'd expected to happen. If they find me, they'll treat me like I'm about to break. I run off, not bothering where I'm going. Though I keep running, I'm getting tired fast. That's bad news. It means it is back. I'm in serious trouble now. If I don't get help, I may be in worse trouble than I am now. But I've got to keep going. I suddenly trip. I'm too exhausted to get up. Just then Team Rocket comes along, and luckily for me, they stop to see what's wrong. I manage to say two words before I slip into unconsciousness. "It's back." When I wake up, I'm no longer on the ground. I'm in a bed, in Team Rocket's cabin. I'm surprised at the kindness of the three, the way we treat them, you'd think they'd just let me stay there. But they didn't. Jessie walks over. "Good, you're awake." "Why...why are you doing this?" I ask. "I once had a cancer scare. Luckily for me, it wasn't. I can sympathize a little." She says. I'm so exhausted, I almost fall asleep. I would, except for the fact that I haven't eaten yet. Jessie seems to realise this, and actually gives me breakfast. I never knew Team Rocket could be so caring. I know one thing, and that's that I'll never treat them the way I did again! "It's not much. We don't get much too eat here, but you need it more than us." "Thank you." I say. Team Rocket was giving me what they had? I feel guilty about the way I've always treated them. "I...I'm sorry." I say. "What ever for?" "For the way I've always treated you. I used to think you were just a couple of heartless crooks who were always trying to steal Pikachu. I see now I was wrong." "That's all right. Everyone thinks that of us at first." She says, smiling a little. I never knew these three could be so... human. Even Meowth is acting human! Exhausted, I fall asleep. When I wake up, it is much later in the day. I'm feeling a bit more energized, so I get out of the bed. I do need fresh air, you know. The sun is setting. The ending of a first day with Team Rocket. Perhaps, the first of many days. Pikachu runs out, and jumps on my shoulder. "Pikachu pi..." [It's beautiful...] Pikachu's right. This is the most beautiful sunset I ever saw. I wonder, next year, will I be here to see the sunset? I always wonder that. That's why I always enjoy the sunrise and sunset. I never know if I'll get to see another. I stand there a few minutes, until the sun has totally gone down, and the last few rays of light are gone. As I head in, a star shows in the sky, it's bright light flashing. A tear is flashing in much the same manner as I turn and go inside. I'm tired a little, not much, but a little. I see Meowth playing with a ball of yarn. Jessie is fixing her hair, while James is cooking. If it weren't for their outfits they'd look almost like a couple and their pet. Jessie sees me, and gets up. She motions for me to sit down. Knowing that she won't let me refuse, I sit down and she takes another place. James sits down with a huge bowl of stew in his hands. He's about to eat it all himself, and then remembers something. Smiling a little sheepishly, he fills up three bowls and fills up a bowl of cat food for Meowth. He hands Jessie and I two small bowls, but at a glare from Jessie he gives me his um, rather large (It's about the sze of a spagetti pan) bowl and takes mine. Since I only ate once today, I'm pretty hungry. I eat it in just a few minutes, and now I feel kind of tired. I guess I must look like it, since Jessie looks a little worried, but just nods in answer to my unspoken question. I get up and walk slightly unsteadily over to the dishwasher, and am about to place the bowl in there, but I collapse. My legs have gotten weak all of a sudden. I luckily manage to hang on to the bowl. Jessie and James rush over. James grabs the bowl while Jessie helps me up. With her help I manage to make it back to the bed. I fall asleep almost immediately. I wake up around midnight or so. I look on the floor, and there is Jessie. It hits me. She has given up her bed for me to sleep in. I never thought that she could be so kind. I cry slightly. Out of worry, and yet a little thankfulness. Worry that I might not survive, but thankful that someone is caring for me, but not being too hard. I go back to sleep, not knowing if I'll see another day. Well, I wake up, and I realize something. Misty wouldn't have overly protected me. Brock yes, Misty, no. And now I can tell I probably won't even be able to get up to find them. Jessie, James and Meowth are starting to stir. Jessie is the first to wake up, well, actually, Pikachu wakes up before her, and is looking out the window sadly. "Pikachu pikapi pika." [I miss Misty and Brock.] "I know Pikachu. I miss them too, but how can I go back?" "Pika, pikachu pika?" [Is that a physical question or feeling question?] "Both, I guess." It's all ready turning out to be a dreary day. It's raining, and I don't know if I'll even be able to walk. This has happened before, but I recovered that time. I don't know if I will a second. I close my eyes for what seems like a few minutes, because when I open them again it is still raining, though much harder now. But I realize it's been more than a few minutes, because only Meowth is still here, besides me. "So, you're awake finally." This is the first time Meowth has spoken since I arrived. "Where are they?" Meowth knows who 'they' are. "Dey've gone to da boss to tell him dey're quitting." Meowth explains why. "We've been wanting to quit Team Rocket for quite awhile now. And you see, da only way to quit is if dey have, or are taking care of someone who has a serious disease. Now, don't you tink dat dey've been using you. In fact, de've become kinda attached to ya. Dey told me dat before dey left. James has a job waiting, so Jessie can stay here wit you most of da time. Oh, and I almost forgot. Dey left dese for you, 'cause you can probably get around with dese." Meowth says, ad hands me crutches. He then helps me to stand up, even though he's short. Soon, I am getting around quite well on the crutches. But then, Pikachu comes over, and hops on my shoulder. This pulls me off balance, and I slip and fall on top of Meowth. When you think about it, it's kinda funny. We all laugh, as Meowth pulls himself out from under me. "Ouch." He says. "Sorry. And Pikachu, no rides until I can figure out how to use these things." Pikachu looks a little sheepish. "Pika." [Okay.] After a few hours, I've managed the crutches pretty well. The rain has also cleared up. I go outside and sit on the front porch that I never noticed before. I miss Misty more than I ever thought I would. I more than feel sad. I hurt... I never noticed it before, after all, isn't eleven too young to be in love? I guess not, 'cause I realize now, I love her. But I can never go back. I'm so absorbed in my thoughts that I don't hear Jessie come towards me. They just showed up. She places a hand on my shoulder, startling me. "You love her, don't you?" She asks quietly. "Yes...I mean, no, I mean... Aren't I a little too young?" "Nah. I fell in love with James at ten, but I never have told him. I can tell you this. The longer you hold it, the harder it will ever be to say. I should know. I've kept it in for 8 years, so it's gotten so I'll never tell him. You have to tell her soon, or you never will be able too. Go back, Ash. If you truely love her, you'll go back." "But I can't!" I protest. "And why not?" "B...because if I go back, they'll treat me like I'm fragile and about to break!" "Have you looked at yourself lately? You are fragile. I don't think someone who isn't would be on crutches, do you?" "Maybe but-" A cry from James reached our ears. "Y..you should come in here..." Jessie helps me inside, but what I hear is more than enough... The T.V. is blaring on about a car accident. "A horrible car accident today causes a lady called Delia Ketchum (most popularly used nane for her) to lose her life..." I can't take any more. I faint. When I wake up, I'm back in that bed. Meowth is sitting beside the bed. Once more, Jessie and James have left. "Where'd they go now?" I ask, saddened. "Dey've gone to get custody of you." Just then, Jessie comes in. She's smiling brightly, but she still looks a little sad for me. She sees I'm awake. "I have good news. We went-" "Meowth told me." I interrupt. "Oh. Well, anyway, it went well. We have custody of you, but you still can go on your journey if you'd like. I...I'm sorry that all of this has had to happen to you." "That's all right." I say. "Well, things have reached their lowest point, so things should start to get better soon!" "Maybe." "Pika, pikapi! Pika!" [Look, Ash! Look!] I look outside, and there are Charizard, Squirtle, Bulbasaur and Pidgeotto! Charizard practically burns down the door, but he's crying. That can't be too good, considering he's a fire type. But he doesn't seem to be hurting. He runs forward and...hugs me? I...guess he remembers. "Char!" [I'm so sorry Ash!] Squirtle basically leaps into my arms. So does Bulbasaur. Pidgeotto flies over and lands on my head. Then, noticing how weak I seem to be, Squirtle asks the question I knew they would ask soon. "Squirtle?" [What's wrong, Ash?] "I've all ready told Pikachu quite a while ago, but I think you should know. I have cancer." Squirtle, Bulbasaur, Charizard and Pidgeotto all gasp, then Squirtle asks another question. "Squirtle?" [What kind?] I wasn't expecting this, but I have to answer it. "Leukemia." I say, a little embarressed. I quickly change the subject. "Why'd you come back?" I ask. "Squirtle squirtle squirt squirtle squirt squirtle" [Too many trainers wanted us.] "Why?" "Bulbasaur bulba bulbasaur bulba." [Because we couldn't bear to be seperated.] "Pidgeotto pidgo pidgeotto pidge." [So we decided to come back.] "Charizard char charizard." [But we couldn't find you.] "Squirtle squirtle squirtle squirt." [But we kept searching.] "Bulba bulbasaur." [But we still couldn't find you.] "Pidgeotto pidge pidgeotto." [So Charizard suggested we look here.] "Charizard char charizard!" [And here you were!] "Squirtle squirtle squirt. Squirtle squirtle. Suirlte squirtle?" [But something's wrong. You look upset. What happened?] "I don't want to talk about it." I say. Tears creep into my eyes as I think of everything that has happened lately. But then, my thoughts turn to Misty. Jessie's words on the porch come back into my head. "You have to tell her soon, or you never will be able too. Go back, Ash. If you truely love her, you'll go back." I will! "Let's go find Misty!" But then, another thought comes into my mind. "But...uh...could you get off me first?" I ask. Squirtle, Bulbasaur, Pidgeotto, Charizard and Pikachu all fall over. Well, at least that got them off! Jessie has dissapeared somewhere. WIth Charizard's help, I manage to get up and moving. As soon as we're outside, my pokemon surround me. Charizard in front, Squirtle in back, Bulbasaur on my left and Pikachu on my right. Pidgeotto flies overhead. In this way, we head out in search of Misty. I hear a noise behind me, and turn back to see Jessie standing there, tears streaming down her face. She turns to go back inside. I think she's going to tell James. I turn back and focus on where we're going. Pikachu and Charizard trade places, and Pikachu soon sniffs out Misty. Pointing up ahead, Pikachu looks exited. "Pikachu!" [It's Misty!] I look ahead and see Misty. She's sitting on a rock, with her head buried in her hands, crying. At the sound of Pikachu, she looks up. "Ash?" She whispers, almost unbelieving. Her tears of sadness turn to tears of joy when she sees me. Things are getting blurry, and now I realize that I'm crying too. Unmindful of the crutches, she rushes forward and hugs me. Then she notices the crutches. "Ash, are you okay?" She asks. "Not exactly. It's back, and I just found out that my mom's died, so, no, I'm definatly not all right." "What do you mean by 'it's back'? And... your mom died? Things aren't going that well for you, are they?" "No, things aren't going to well. What I mean is, the cancer's back." "Oh, no. What are you going to do?" "That's what I'm wondering. But where's Brock?" "He gave up on searching for you." Then she breaks down, and collapses crying. I help her up, the best I can without falling down myself, and try to comfort her. "What's wrong?" I ask. "It's just that...I've missed you so much..." "I know. I've missed you a lot too." "BUt I've missed you more than you have missed me, Ash. I...I love you." "That's suprising, because I...I love you too, Misty." I say, a little shocked. I'm feeling a bit sick... The world around me fades to black. I wake up, and I'm in the hospital. I don't even have time to wonder how I got here. I'm fast asleep in a second. When I wake up (again), I hear voices outside. "Will he be okay?" "Only if we find a match for a bone marrow transplant, and neither of you are a match." Just then, I hear what sounds like a door slamming. "Try me!" I can tell by the voice that it's Misty. "All right, I'll do my best to help you with your boyfriend, little lady." "He's not my-" Misty says, but I interrupt. "Yes, I am!" I say. Hee! I couldn't resist. I'm sure Misty's blushing. In a few minutes, the voices have faded out. I settle down and fall asleep again. I wake up in a matter of minutes. "Well?" Misty's voice asks again. "Your a match, little lady." "I've told you before. I am not a little lady. I'm Misty Kasumi Waterflower, the fourth sensational sister!" " Oh, so you must be the runt they told me about." "RUNT?! WHEN I FIND MY SISTERS WHY I'LL..." "Ssh, calm down." He says. A nurse comes in, and gives me a shot that puts me to sleep. When I wake up, what happened is over. I hear the voices outside. "He'll be all right, but I'm afraid the cancer has caused some permanent damage to his legs. He won't ever be able to walk properly again. But don't worry. The crutches you've given him are doing fine..." The docter's voice trails off. But the words he has said stay with me. Won't be able to walk properly?! But, oh well. At least I've survived. I hear a noise. Misty comes in. "You're awake!" SHe says, a little too happily. "How long have you been awake?" She asks. "Long enough to hear that I won't be totally normal." I say, a little gloomily. "But Ash, you'll still be fine." "Not exactly. I probably won't be as good of a trainer now." Pikachu comes in, and slaps my face. "Pikachu! Pikapika pikapi pikachu pi ka chu pika chu chu pika chu pipi pikapi!" [Don't say things like that! You'll be a pokemon master, Ash, crutches or no crutches!] "I...guess you're right." "Pikapika!" [Of course I'm right!] "Yeah, you are, Pikachu." I look up, and I fully realize that Pikachu is right. My eyes start to sparkle, and I smile. "You are right, Pikachu. You are." The moment is spoiled by Brock, who comes running in. Talk about bad timing. "Where were you?!" He asks in an angry/worried voice. "Uh... You don't wanna know, but I was never in any danger, if that's what you're asking." "Oh. But are you going to be okay?" "I'm fine!" "Uh... then what are those for?" He asks, pointing to the crutches. I sweatdrop. "Er... heh heh..." "Don't tell me. You can't walk." "Well, er... I can just..." "Not that well. I knew you shouldn't have left!!" "I'm fine, Brock. Trust me. I'm fine." I fall asleep, and a few days later, I'm back on my quest. That tune I heard as I left, the last few verses play in my head.   
  
No matter where our destiny leads,   
  
I'll be there for you, always come through,   
  
And that you can believe!   
  
Together, forever no matter how long   
  
From now until the end of time   
  
We'll be together and you can be sure,   
  
that forever and a day   
  
That's how long we'll stay,   
  
Together and forever more.   
  
I realize something as we walk along. Well, I'm not technically walking but, anyway, I realize that I and my friends will never be seperated. Actually, My Best friends.   
  
Together, forever no matter how long   
  
From now until the end of time   
  
We'll be together and you can be sure,   
  
that forever and a day   
  
That's how long we'll stay,   
  
Together and forever more.   
  
Just as we're getting out of sight, Jessie, James and Meowth come running up. Brock gets a little on the defencive side. "What are you three doing here?!" "Oh, nothing." "And what does that mean?" Brock asks, getting in front of me. "Don't worry, Brock. They're not with Team Rocket anymore!" I say. "And how do you know?" "Trust me, I do." Misty comes up and stops Brock. He looks shocked as he sees Jessie and James acting like parents. They're embarressing me even more than my mom did! Well, maybe not quite as much... 


End file.
